


Sí, señor (Stuckony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark Tony Stark, Hurt Steve Rogers, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, bucky pide perdon, sadomasoquismo, steve pide perdon, stuckony - Freeform, sumisión, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: Tony Stark descubre que la mejor manera de perdonar es tomando venganza contra sus enemigos. Por ende, decide averiguar cual es la mejor manera de hacerle daño a James Barnes y Steve Rogers. Pronto descubre que el punto débil de los soldados, resulta ser el mismo. Steve y Bucky deben llamarlo "señor" si quieren probar un poco de la venganza de Tony Stark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Sí, señor (Stuckony)

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

— Escúpeme. A la cara, hazlo. Vamos, Tony, por favor…

La risa de Stark resonó en todo el cuarto, llenando de angustia a su lascivo acompañante. Se acercó hasta él y lo miró, colgado del metal que sujetaba su única mano.

— ¿Por qué he de escupirte? Ni siquiera eso te mereces.

— Dime qué tengo que hacer. — Stark lo miró molesto —. Dígame, _señor_ , qué tengo que hacer para ser digno de que me escupa, de que me mire. — se corrigió el hombre.

Tony levantó los ojos y miró de arriba abajo al asesino de sus padres. Tenía la polla erecta, tan dura como la de él, y se relamió los labios al ver el perfecto cuerpo del Soldado del Invierno.

— Convence al anticuado de Rogers de unirse a nosotros y tendrás todo de mí.

— Así será, señor.

****

****

**[...]**

****

James no siempre fue así, al principio luchó con todas sus fuerzas, contra lo que sentía por Tony. Aunque en poco tiempo perdió la batalla y se dejó gustoso arrastrar por el odio y el resentimiento de aquel perfecto hombre.

Había cambiado a Hydra por Tony, mismo nivel de maldad con diferente nombre. Con una gran distinción, cabe resaltar, por el primero fue capturado y obligado a hacer cosas, pero con Stark era voluntario; porque estaba terriblemente enamorado.

La primera vez que lo conoció fue en mitad de una pelea cuando perdió el control de sus decisiones, sin droga alguna, Tony tenía ese poder indescifrable sobre James y aunque Stark se demoró en descubrirlo, finalmente lo hizo. Exactamente un año después de los acontecimientos de la Guerra Civil.

Cuando los recibió, no les había perdonado nada, solo les daba un techo bajo el cual existir para demostrar lo benévolo que era. Lo _bueno_ que podía ser.

Pero Stark no era benévolo, ni siquiera un poco. Era más bien, rencoroso por lo que olvidar una traición no estaba en sus planes. Claro que hacerles daño tomaría tiempo, pero encontraría una manera y... vaya que la encontró.

Le haló el brazo de metal, familiarizado con saber desarmarlo, no por gusto se había ofrecido a hacerlo un mantenimiento, cuando recién llegó. Tomó la prótesis y la arrojó al suelo, lejos de ellos, creando un agudo eco al caer. — Acá no vienes con armas, vienes sin ellas, ¿entendiste? — Barnes asintió, denigrado a nada, pero sintiendo de todo.

— Ahora, abre la boca, enséñame la lengua. — Bucky ni siquiera dudó y abrió la boca. El dedo duro de Stark presionó sobre su paladar —. Muy bonita, Barnes. Ahora, lame el piso como el perro que eres. — James lo miró sorprendido, se quedó quieto esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto, que Stark no estuviera hablando en serio —. Lames el piso o te vas.

Así que lo hizo. Irse era una idea que le dolía mucho más que perder su amor propio.

Esa fue la primera humillación que pasó en el taller de Stark y aunque fue doloroso deshacerse de su orgullo, a veces recuerda con una sonrisa la promesa que le hizo Tony antes de salir del lugar, mientras intentaba recoger la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

— Me excitas, Barnes, pronto dejaré que me toques, pero primero tienes que ganártelo.

Tony descubrió el poder que tenía sobre el Soldado del Invierno de casualidad; una noche en la que paseaba por el complejo. Barnes lloraba junto a Steve en una esquina de la sala, el rubio lo consolaba con una mano sobre su espalda. El millonario sintió asco y repulsión de que se tuvieran uno al otro, cuando él no tenía a nadie. Por que si alguien alguna vez se mereció una maldita mano en su espalda, era él. No el asesino, ni mucho menos el confesor de este.

A pesar de eso, sintió curiosidad y se quedó a mirar aquel extraño acto de cariño y afecto. Sabía bien que los dos soldados eran solo amigos, lo había averiguado de buena mano, pero los celos no le eran esquivos y lo atacaron ferozmente. Sin embargo esa degradante sensación sería solo un recuerdo en pocos segundos, cuando escuchó unas gloriosas palabras salir de la boca de aquél estropajo de ser humano, llamado James Barnes.

— Lo quiero, Steve. Te juro que intento evitarlo, pero estar cerca de _él_ me hace quererlo aún más. Puedo vivir con eso, puedo vivir sin que me quiera. Lo que no soporto es que me odie, aunque diga que nos ha perdonado, cuando nos odia. Yo le daría mi vida, si es que valiera al menos la mitad de la de sus padres, pero sé que no valgo nada. Yo no quería enamorarme del hijo de Howard, te lo juro, Steve… — _«Bingo_ _»_ , Tony pensó —. Tengo que irme mañana mismo de este lugar, llévame lejos de acá, amigo. No puedo seguir así, no está bien.

Vio a Rogers abrazarlo una vez más, intentando calmar su desesperación y se le revolvió el estómago, _«Tú también me las pagarás, Steve_ _»_. Lo que le siguió a esa revelación fue fácil. A la mañana siguiente Stark cambió su trato para con Barnes ante un incrédulo Capitán América.

Solo necesitó de una semana dándole comida y atención para crear la falsa sensación de seguridad que necesitaba James, para creer que Tony lo había perdonado. Luego de eso, lo demás corrió como la sangre de un río putrefacto, poco a poco, el genio empezó a poner a prueba su lealtad.

_«Ya no hables con Steve_ _»_ , obedeció.

_«Córtate el cabello_ _»_ , obedeció.

_«Arrodíllate ante mí_ _»_ , obedeció.

_«No hables con **nadie**_ _»_ , obedeció.

Nunca dudó, ni siquiera lo pensó. Su mente solo le decía que si Tony lo pedía estaba bien, porque Tony solo quería lo mejor, porque Tony era bueno, demasiado bueno para pedir algo que estaba mal, entonces no había que dudar. Ni siquiera un segundo.

Pronto lo que creía poder convertirse en una posible relación, mutó en algo deforme y triste, sucio y enfermizo, en una relación unilateral llena de dominación. Pero James seguía prefiriendo eso: el desprecio de Tony, a no tener nada. Y se imaginó esa relación como si fuera el paraíso, a pesar de los reclamos de Steve y la mirada despectiva del resto del equipo… James se convirtió en el _perro_ de Tony Stark.

— ¿Te gusta el sabor de mi semen, Barnes?

— Me encanta, _señor_ — dijo el soldado mientras se tomaba la espesa sustancia, saboreando, cual manjar del que no tenía suficiente. Pasando un dedo por sus labios y por sus mejillas, con tal de rescatar un poco más a su boca, de engullir cada gota de Tony.

Pero Stark sabía que no podría seguir haciendo esperar al soldado mucho tiempo, este ya llevaba demasiado tiempo desesperado, a la guardia de poder penetrarlo en la primera oportunidad que le diera. Y claro que se la daría, pero primero tenía que tener completo el juego de esclavos, todas las piezas de la partida del sucio ajedrez. Por eso le había pedido a Barnes convencer al rubio y sabía que lo conseguiría, porque Bucky estaba entrenado para cumplir sus misiones, y eso a Tony le encantaba. Bendito Hydra, hijos de puta.

**[...]**

****

Steve le gruñía a Barnes cada vez que se pasaba de su límite, Tony había sido bastante claro a la hora equilibrar su espacio: _«James, chúpame la polla y Rogers, puedes servirte de mis testículos y mi entrada_ _»_. Pero Bucky era goloso y de vez en cuando lo empujaba para llevarse el par de bolas de Stark a la boca, para tener un poco más de lo que nunca bastaba.

Steve volvía a gruñir y lo sacaba de un empujón. Para cuando estaban a punto de echarse a pelear, los gemidos de Stark los devolvían a sus tareas, embelesados, por darle placer y ser la razón de que Tony siguiera emitiendo aquellos hermosos sonidos de placer.

Cuando el semen de Tony se derramaba, la guerra entre ambos regresaba con más fuerza generando una lucha por quien bebía más, quien lamía la última gota, quien se llevaba el último gemido.

— ¿Por qué se pelean, mis amores? Uno puede besarme en la boca. — Se miraban contrariados, la boca del señor Stark era un placer único, pero su leche también lo era. Luego de dudar, Steve cedía los restos de semen de Tony y se abalanzaba a los labios del millonario mientras que su amigo dejaba totalmente limpio el ya maltratado falo de Stark.

Al contrario de James, el reclutamiento de Rogers no fue tan fácil. El rubio sí luchó con más fiereza por su dignidad aunque terminó teniendo el mismo fatídico desenlace, al igual que su amigo.

El primer día que Steve pisó el taller de Tony, Barnes se había tomado demasiado literal lo de traer a Steve porque para traerlo hasta ahí no aceptó un “no” por respuesta, así que lo arrastró desde su cuarto hasta donde Stark. El rubio soldado llegó protestando ante el ataque de su amigo, impávido ante el aberrante cambio de personalidad de Bucky, seguro de que la culpa era de Tony. Así que se levantó indignado del piso, listo para pelear y decir todo aquello que llevaba queriendo gritar desde el día en el que notó que su mejor amigo, ya no se recuperaba del control de Hydra y que todo lo que había avanzado se había deshecho, en la búsqueda de perdón, por la culpa de Tony Stark.

— No sé qué le hiciste a Bucky para que se convierta en tu esclavo, Stark, pero yo voy a recuperarlo, ¿entiendes? Al igual que lo salvé de Hydra, lo voy a salvar de ti. Ambos son la misma mierda, Tony, en eso te has convertido.

— James, amor, cállale la boca y átalo a la silla. — El Soldado del Invierno lo golpeó sin remordimientos el abdomen, para cuando cayó al piso, en medio de un dolor ahogado, lo cargó a la silla y con un nudo perfecto, lo dejo amarrado.

Tony se paró en frente de Steve, quien agitado buscaba regresar un poco del aire perdido a su cuerpo. Stark comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente y el soldado ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero de pronto, todos los sentimientos que guardaba de Stark lo atacaron dejándolo vulnerable, como el hecho de haber estado tan o más enamorado de él que el mismo James, durante muchos años. Sin embargo, siguió luchando y lo seguiría haciendo, hasta que no pueda más. — Suéltame, Tony. Por favor.

A su lado, Barnes respiraba agitado al ver como el millonario se quitaba la ropa, Steve no lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que James lo veía así.

— Me lo has traído, sírvete de tu premio, Barnes. — Stark señaló a su cuerpo como recompensa, sin soltar la mirada de Steve, interesado en seguir su reacción durante cada segundo.

Cual silbato de orden, James saltó de su sitio y se arrojó a Tony terminando de desvestirlo, rompiéndole el costoso traje que traía puesto. Steve vio con desesperación como el chico que creía conocer desde niños, aquel muchacho de moral intachable, de fortaleza y terquedad de acero, besaba el cuerpo de Tony como un demente, como si su jodida vida dependiera de ello.

Steve se sacudió desesperado, porque aún a pesar del doloroso espectáculo, sintió la punzada de celos crecer dentro de él, ignorando ya la decadencia de su mejor amigo.

El Capitán había declarado su amor al millonario cinco años antes, una mañana en la que entrenaban solos en el complejo. Tras pelear durante un par de horas, juró que había sentido una señal de Tony, una sonrisa de complicidad. Así que lo invitó a salir en una cita. Tony se burló de él ese día. Luego le dijo que no.

Y ahora, cinco años después, se estaba apunto de follar con su mejor amigo en su cara. Como queriendo demostrarle que sí, que podía causarle más dolor, que habían mejores maneras de hacerlo y mucho más crueles, también. James lamió los pezones de Tony, para cuando Steve empezó a gemir, excitado y adolorido, al mismo tiempo.

Steve rompió lo que lo ataba a la silla, tras una breve lucha y cargó a James en peso arrojándolo al otro lado del taller, tomando su lugar en el cuerpo de Tony. Rogers se sintió caer en espiral, lentamente. Casi podía verse desde fuera, como en una película de terror, donde su cuerpo ya no era más suyo, sino de alguien superior… a quien debía obedecer.

— Tony, yo… — El millonario se separó molesto, como si alguien hubiera apretado el interruptor equivocado y le hizo una señal a Winter, quien se levantó rápidamente desde donde observaba lo que pasaba y caminó hacia Steve. Le dio un golpe certero en la cara, haciendo que caiga en el piso sin poder moverse, pero consciente de todo.

— Nos referiremos al señor Stark, como _señor_ , no podemos tutearle. Aprende a jugar, Steve.

— Mastúrbate y córrete en él, Barnes, y mientras lo haces, mírame. — Steve abrió los ojos y aunque intentó pararse no pudo, se convirtió en público de ese espectáculo.

Tony también se masturbaba desde una silla lejos de ambos, observando cual impúdico espectador. Bucky se tocaba la polla y los testículos al mismo tiempo a pocos centímetros de la cara de Steve quien miraba a Stark. Se preguntaba en aquel momento si Tony siempre había sido así y él no lo había notado, o si en algún momento se había transformado en eso.

Sangre del golpe que le había dado James empezaba a salir de su nariz, pero antes de que perdiera la razón sintió el semen caliente de su mejor amigo sobre su espalda. Diría que estaba asqueado de lo que pasó antes de desmayarse, pero hasta su propia polla lo traicionó, jamás había estado tan dura en su vida.

****

****

**[...]**

En la torre Vengadores todos sabían que Stark tenía comiendo de la mano a los dos soldados, pero nadie decía nada al respecto, era demasiado peligroso emitir una opinión y preferían hacer la vista a un lado. Claro que se hacía más difícil de ignorar cuando retumbaban los gemidos de los tres por todo el piso, alarmando a los demás.

Por esos momentos “incómodos” también pasó Steve, escuchando a su mejor amigo gemir en el taller de Stark durante todo el día. Incrédulo de lo que pasaba, ocultaba sus celos durante las misiones, con violencia desmedida. Pronto empezó a matar a los rehenes sin antes ser juzgados a la vista de los demás integrantes del equipo. Justo ahí fue cuando Stark supo que era hora de reclutar al Capitán.

Iba a ser difícil adiestrar el orgullo del rubio a la medida de lo que Tony quería, pero nada era imposible para Stark, no desde que perdió la poca esperanza que le quedaba en el alma, antes de la traición de quien creía era su mejor amigo. Porque si consideró a Steve un amigo, a pesar de las peleas y las bromas, por eso le dolió la mentira incluso más que lo que hizo James. Porque había confiado en él, más de lo que había confiado en alguien durante toda su vida.

Ese día fue el día en el que Tony perdió la orientación hacia el bien y comenzó a mirar el mundo, desde el otro lado, desde el malvado. Desde la frontera donde podías controlar mejor las cosas y dejar de esperar lo mejor, porque podías hacer lo peor.

— El _Soldado del Invierno_ le ha ganado la puesta de mano, Capitán, así que deberá vernos follar. Es nuestra primera vez así que siéntase digno de observar el espectáculo. Va a ser jodidamente romántico.

Steve estaba atado de manos y piernas en una fría silla, bien sabía que podía liberarse de las ataduras fácilmente, pero no quería ser castigado de nuevo. Porque cuando Tony lo castigaba lo dejaba fuera del taller de esos días enteros llenos de placer y eso junto a los gemidos eran una tortura, con la cual terminaba arrastrándose por su habitación, frustrado. Así que asintió lleno de envidia y celos por la oportunidad que él no tendría.

A su lado, Bucky gemía de placer mientras se masturbaba, había sido humillado durante meses por Tony y al fin podría tocarlo, hacerlo suyo. Había esperado con paciencia su oportunidad, resignado a rogar por ese momento, como un perro moribundo ansioso por un plato de comida. La saliva se le escapaba de la comisura de los labios y luego usaba esta misma para lubricarse el pene, no dándose a basto con el líquido preseminal que se derramaba de la punta sensible y roja, que casi le ardía por la dura fricción de su tosca palma masturbandolo.

Tony se desnudaba lentamente frente a ambos, pero miraba fijamente a Steve, intentando conocer los límites del rubio. Rogers se removía en el asiento, frustrado por no poder ni siquiera tocarse, enfermo ante la idea de que no sería el primero en penetrar a Tony y que tendría que ver que otro que lo hiciera y que ese otro, sea su mejor amigo, aquel dulce chico que lo cuidó en su infancia.

— James, acércate. — Bucky se arrastraba hasta el cuerpo venerándolo desde el piso —. Buen muchacho. Primero me tienes que preparar para ti, ¿sabes cómo hacerlo? — El soldado asintió varias veces y sacó la lengua en señal de sabiduría, como un maldito perro.

— Entonces empieza, prepárame. — Bucky abrió las piernas del millonario dejando su entrada expuesta, rosada y apretada. Su lengua se dirigió rápidamente al orificio, haciéndole soltar un gemido, quien agradeció mentalmente la obvia desesperación del soldado. Bucky chupaba sin parar, besaba, lamía e introducía su lengua que aún no tenía espacio para entrar y volvía a repetir todos los pasos, una y otra vez.

Steve y James vivían dos realidades en ese momento: el primero, un infierno y el segundo, el paraíso.

El oasis del segundo era lo más parecido a la felicidad, durante una eternidad había conocido solo el dolor y la soledad, con amos a quienes nunca quiso servir. Cuando despertó del control de Hydra, y a pesar de haber regresado a ser Bucky, seguía teniendo aún la sed de dolor, por eso ahora sí que había encontrado un amo por el que gustoso daría su vida, con el cual no tenía que degradarse por obligación, sino, por placer.

Mientras chupaba la entrada de Tony, con una mano apretaba su culo y con la otra se masturbaba. Ese excéntrico y egoísta hombre le había dado razones para querer seguir viviendo, servirle eternamente. Su sabor, voz y cuerpo eran el mayor regalo que el mundo le había dado desde siempre. Ver que su lengua le causaba placer sería para siempre la misión que siempre estaría gustoso cumplir.

Cuando la lengua de Barnes al fin se hizo espacio en la pequeña y maltratada entrada del millonario, este lo separó de una patada y como un perro castigado, el Soldado del Invierno lo miró asustado, creyendo que había hecho algo mal.

— Querido, entra en mí, te necesito dentro. Mira como me tienes, te he esperado demasiado. — Tony mantenía sus piernas en alto abriendo su culo con las dos manos.

— Señor, aún falta, le dolerá. — James lo miraba preocupado, dudando.

— Así quiero que sea, **me causaste dolor al matar a mis padres** , ¿no? — Bucky bajó la mirada entristecido —. Quiero que me causes dolor ahora, sabes bien cómo hacerlo.

— Yo… perdón… — James había retrocedido mientras que Steve miraba el espectáculo perplejo, admirando al nuevo Tony, temiendo en lo que se había convertido. Pero más enamorado de él, sintiendo las inevitables ganas de también servir, de ser un perro más.

— ¡Fóllame, Barnes! ¡Joder, obedece! — El Soldado del Invierno avanzó con la mirada ensombrecida y tomando su verga dura empezó a entrar en Tony —. Lo que usted ordene, _señor._

James había perdido la cordura ante el ardor que despedía el calor de la entrada de Stark y como su amo le había pedido dolor, lo penetró de a golpe.

— Jodeeerrr… James, así — ordenó Stark, sintiendo las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas al sentir como se desgarraba por dura embestida que lo desgarraba, que lo rompía en mil pedazos.

Empezó un vaivén duro y parejo, rápido desde el comienzo donde Bucky perdió los estribos por seguir sintiendo más de aquel hermoso privilegio. Steve miraba fijamente de lo que se perdía, mientras la entrepierna le dolía pidiendo atención y lágrimas escapaban de su rostro. Estaba perdido porque sabía que irremediablemente sería uno de ellos.

Las estocadas de Bucky eran cada vez más violentas, el sonido de sus testículos contra las nalgas de Tony eran música para los oídos del millonario quien se masturbaba frenéticamente, disfrutando del insólito placer que solo las frías venganzas podrían brindarte.

— Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí, ya voy a acabar, ¿estás listo?

— _Sí, señor_ — gimió Bucky.

— Rogers, suéltate, quita la maldita cara de velorio. — Tony premió la benevolencia de su espectador —. Ven mastúrbate sobre mí, acabemos los tres juntos. — Steve saltó de su silla y corrió hacia ellos, su erección necesitaba apenas un poco de atención para correrse, estaba listo.

Entonces los tres se unieron en un gemido al unísono, entre tanto el semen de los tres delineaba el cuerpo de Tony. Los perros, como Stark los llamaba, cayeron a su lado y Tony se felicitó a sí mismo, por semejante plan y supo que castigar a alguien nunca había sido tan placentero.

**[...]**

****

Tony estaba en su taller trabajando en el nuevo proyecto de nanotecnología cuando su IA le avisó que tenía una visita importante esperando por él. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando jugaba con sus experimentos así que se negó a recibir a quien quiera que sea, tres veces.

A su lado, Steve lo miraba trabajar embelesado, grabando cada facción de él, intentando recrear una perfección cercana en un dibujo; desde que habían comenzado con las sesiones de sexo, el cuerpo de Tony era lo único que ocupaba su mente. Así que esa era su forma de sacarlo un poco de su sistema y no perder lo poco que le quedaba de sí mismo.

Del otro lado del taller Bucky jugaba con su navaja favorita, afilándola, le gustaba hacerlo mientras veía a Tony trabajar. Era muy fácil perderse en las increíbles cosas que salían del cerebro del genio, cosas que no podía entender, pero que podía intuir cambiarían al mundo. Además, estaba atento por si a Stark le provocaba hacerle cosas increíbles a él y a su amigo.

Estaban los tres perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando un agujero se abrió justo al lado de Tony, los dos soldados saltaron alarmados dispuestos a defender al millonario de ese extraño túnel. Pero Stark parecía haber reconocido que se avecinaba y quien provenía de él, así que lo vieron sonreír de lado, como esperando algo muy normal.

— Stark, disculpa que aparezca de esta manera a tu taller, pero tu máquina insistía en no dejarme verte. — Un hombre de capa roja y canas platinadas se abría paso elegantemente y con aire resuelto desde aquel aro de luz, directo hacia Tony. Pero aún antes de que estuviera cerca, Bucky ya gruñía al lado del genio.

— Tranquilo, James, es un amigo… bienvenido Strange a mi humilde morada, ¿a qué debo tu intromisión en mi casa?

El doctor intentó ignorar la sofocante presencia de los dos hombres que lo miraban con desidia. — Me pareció interesante tu proyecto de regeneración de tejidos, vi que mejoraste la propuesta de la doctora Cho. Por lo que dije: donde puede caber el ego de Stark, podría caber el mío también, ¿puedo quedarme a conversar un rato? Oh, buenas tardes, Capitán, sargento Barnes. — Los dos soldados lo observaban con recelo, pues les era extraña la confianza que tenía con el millonario, igualándose a este sin esfuerzo alguno.

— Bueno, supongo que podríamos… jugar un rato, Doctor. — Tony le sonría a Strange y con una mano lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado —. Niños, ¿podrían irse a pasear un momento? Los grandes necesitamos quedarnos a solas.

— Pero… — Steve estaba a punto de reclamar cuando la mirada colérica de Stark lo amenazó. Bucky no quería problemas que pudieran merecer un castigo más tarde, ya había pasado por eso por culpa de Steve, así que lo haló del brazo. Ambos salieron echando humo del taller, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escucharon:

— Hagamos un trato, te enseño sobre mi proyecto y tú me enseñas algunos trucos, ¿qué dices, Strange?

En alguna parte de la habitación de Bucky, los dos soldados esperaban impacientes que Tony los llámese de regreso. Llenos de celos y rabia, pues aunque podían compartir a Stark entre los dos, lo cual ya era bastante difícil, el hecho de que otro hombre lo tocara, los sacaba de quicio. No podían tolerarlo.

— Quiero matar a ese estúpido hechicero de quinta, quiero partirle la columna con mis manos y hacer que respete la privacidad del señor Stark, ¿cómo se atreve tratarlo con tanto irrespeto?

— Son amigos, James…

— Espero que cuando el mago le meta la polla a Stark, lo haga gemir su nombre y nos cambie por él, estés igual de tranquilo, Steve.

La poca calma que había intentado mantener hasta ese momento el Capitán, desapareció, tomó su escudo y lo arrojó a la pared, quebrandola. Había visto tres veces como Barnes penetraba a Tony y aún él no tenía su oportunidad así que odiaba la asquerosa idea de que otro hombre lo haga antes que él.

— Cállate, maldición.

Lo único que los mantenía cuerdos en aquel instante era el hecho de que sabían que aunque Tony los odiara, tenían algo de poder sobre él. Tony no podía negar que los deseaba tanto como ellos a él. Además, sabía que nadie lo veneraba como ellos; estaban dispuestos a morir y matar por él.

— ¿Y si lo matamos? — dijo Barnes con una sonrisa en la cara.

— James, piensa, por favor. No podemos matar al mago, confiemos en que Tony sabrá lo que hace. Pero eso sí, apenas nos llame tenemos que dejarle en claro quien le da placer. Solo eso.

****

****

**[...]**

****

— Han pasado cinco malditas horas… — James estaba en el piso, apoyado en la pared mirando a la nada —. Tengo miedo de que ya no me necesite ni siquiera para darle placer. — Hace mucho tiempo que el soldado había dejado de lado la introspección dentro de él, porque pensar lo llevaba a cuestionarse sobre lo que hacía. Pero en aquel momento, fue inevitable. No podía dejar de caer en cuenta lo poco o nada que significaba su vida sin Tony.

Steve estaba igual de tenso, igual de molesto, pero trataba de ser más racional que su amigo. — Una de las cosas más horribles que me han pasado en la vida, fueron los días en los que yo estuve acá arriba y tú abajo. Me la pasaba oyendo tus gemidos y los de Stark durante horas. Créeme, si Tony estuviese siendo cogido ya nos habríamos enterado. — Un cuchillo cayó cerca de él cuando terminó de hablar.

— Basta, ni siquiera lo digas, nadie se lo cogerá. Primero mato al mago.

— Cálmate, James.

Dos horas después, Steve había revuelto todo el cuarto y destruido la cama a patadas. Era una eternidad el tiempo en el que habían pasado sin verlo, sin ser llamados y haber corrido como un par de idiotas. Su mente había perdido la cordura y ahora él también pensaba que matar al doctor quizás podría ser una idea que considerar. Quería penetrar a Tony y demostrarle que luego de probarlo no necesitaría de nadie más.

_«Romperle su bonito terno, morderle el culo, oír sus gemidos gritando mi nombre, mientras introduzco un dedo y luego dos, Tony Stark era y tenía que ser solo mío. Bueno y de James_ _»_ , pensaba en medio su molestia que comenzaba a ser excitación.

— ¿Barnes? ¿Rogers? Pueden bajar en cinco minutos. — Cual perros que quieren salir a pasear, levantaron la cabeza y escucharon atentos el mensaje de Tony que hablaba por el intercomunicador de la casa. Salieron disparados escaleras abajo sin esperar los cinco minutos que el millonario les pidió.

La puerta estaba entreabierta así que pasaron y lo que encontraron no era necesariamente un regalo de navidad. Strange tenía arrinconado a Tony en una de las columnas del taller, lo estaba besando apasionadamente y el millonario parecía luchar contra el beso, débilmente, pero luchaba. No podía engañar a nadie, no estaba siendo forzado. Quizás era algo que no había planeado, pero podía zafarse. Sin embargo, no lo hacía.

Steve sacó su pistola, apuntó y disparó. Pero el mago que ve y presiente más rápido, esquivó la bala, para cuando Bucky corría hacia él con un cuchillo en mano, detuvo su beso.

— Vete, Strange, yo te llamo, anda abre tu circulito y desaparece. — Tony miraba preocupado que casi Barnes llegaba. El agujero se abrió y justo a tiempo el doctor desapareció del taller tras dejar una sonrisa de sorna a los dos recién llegados.

— Les dije cinco minutos… — Tony tenía la ropa desarreglada, nadie sabía hasta donde habían llegado y esa era una duda que los mataba.

— ¡No! — gritó Bucky ante la mirada sorprendida de Tony y Steve.

— Quieto, Barnes…

— ¡No! — Bucky empezó a golpear al columna esa en la que segundos antes Tony estaba apoyado por Strange —. ¡No eres del mago! ¡Eres nuestro! ¡Te tocó y te dejaste tocar! ¡Eres nuestro!

La columna de concreto cayó en mitad del taller sobre algunas máquinas de Stark, Tony veía como la única mano de Bucky sangraba por los golpes. A su lado Steve, no era ajeno a la cólera, había disparado a muerte a una persona. Así que en ese momento recién cayó en cuenta de cuánto estaba dispuesto a hacer por Stark. Él que solo había salvado vidas… podía matar por un hombre que los odiaba.

— ¿Cogieron? — El rubio tenía los ojos oscuros como si el azul hubiese desaparecido —. ¿Te cogió, Stark?

— Ambos tienen que controlarse y tienen que hacerlo ahora. — Pero Bucky y Steve no querían controlarse y parecían haber olvidado el sentido de la obediencia, querían marcarlo como suyo por sobre cualquier mago, por sobre todo el mundo.

— Yo hago con mi cuerpo lo que quiera y con quien quiera. Si quiero salgo ahorita y dejo que Thor me coja. Así de fácil, no pueden decirme que hacer. — Tony se acomodó la ropa y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del taller. James y Steve se miraron aterrorizados ante la idea.

— Déjame hacerte el amor, Tony… — Steve suplicaba al ver que se iba. Estaba cansado de esperar, ya no podía más.

— ¿Hacer el amor? Creo que aún no lo entiendes, Rogers. Te ves patético hablando así.

— ¡No te vas a ir hasta coger con nosotros! — El soldado intentó detenerlo aunque sus palabras lo hirieran, el miedo le hacía más daño —. Ya basta, señor, no merecemos esto.

— Merecen cosas peores.

— Tú nos quieres, Stark, no puedes negarlo. — Barnes había dejado de hablarle de _señor_ y ahora lo miraba de cerca con lágrimas en los ojos que mientras resbalaban por su mejilla, secaba fastidiado. Estaba arriesgando todo lo que había construido, por tenerlo ahí y retenerlo —. Tú nos quieres, nos necesitas, déjanos probarte que no necesitas más. Si lo logramos, nunca más dejarás que nadie te toque.

— Si alguien te toca lo matamos.

— Lo matamos.

— ¿Creen que pueden mandar? ¿Creen que tienen la potestad de ordenarme algo? Ni siquiera merecen vivir y creen que pueden merecer tenerme a mí, solo para ustedes. — Tony abre los brazos complacido y divertido, incrédulo ante la revelación de su propio juego —. Me encantaría verlos intentarlo. 

— Está bien, _señor._ — James se desnudó en segundos casi al mismo tiempo que Rogers.

Tony abrió las manos como esperando que se acercaran a él. — Sírvanse y ya saben, si no me complacen, me acuesto con quien quiera. No lo vayan a olvidar.

Bucky le rompió el saco y la camisa mientras que el rubio rompía el pantalón, luego de tenerlo desnudo, se miraron complacidos y volvieron los ojos hacia él. Tony bajó la vista hacia las pollas de ambos y se guardó un aplauso, estaban durísimas por y para él. Mérito suyo claro está. Aunque la sonrisa pronto se le borró de la cara. James lo cargó y lo arrojó a la mesa más cercana, gimió del dolor al caer de espalda.

— Joder, bestia, despacio. — Tony lo miraba furioso.

— Haré lo que tenga que hacer y sé que te gusta esto, pero primero necesito ver algo. — Bucky tenía la mirada perdida y respiraba por la boca ante la curiosidad de Steve. Teniendo a Tony boca arriba y desnudo en la mesa, le levantó las piernas y expuso su entrada. Rosada y apretada como siempre.

— No cogieron. — James sonreía —. No te la metió.

Tony exhaló el aire fastidiado intentando zafarse del agarre. — ¿Ustedes sí me la meterán?

Steve sacó de un empujón a Barnes y este se quitó del medio sin quejas, sabía que era la primera vez en la que el rubio entraría en Tony. Entendía su desesperación, por eso lo dejo hacerse. El soldado volvió abrir las piernas de Tony y gimió:

— Mierda, eres tan perfecto Stark. Espero me puedas aguantar porque quiero penetrarte toda la noche. — El millonario se mordió la boca, divertido. Sin duda que no se veía hablar así todos los días al Capitán América.

Steve acercó la cara a su entrada y olió, el sudor del cuerpo de ese hombre era embriagador. Sopló y vio como Tony enloquecía, apenas con la punta de su lengua tocó sus testículos y la retiró. Luego lamió la punta de su glande y la apartó. Después la entrada de su culo y la quitó.

— Grrrr… chupa, Steve, chupa.

— _Sí, señor._ — Soltó saliva sobre la entrada de Tony y dejó que su lengua se paseara de arriba abajo, disfrutando del interior del millonario y de sus testículos que colgaban frente a él, imposibles de ignorar.

Tomaba de la cintura a Stark y se lo acercaba cada vez más a la cara, ahogándose en cada succión que le daba, mientras los gemidos del genio lo alentaban a seguir. Con la mano libre empezó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo en el que su lengua intentaba hacerse espacio en su culo, subía y bajaba, al igual que la lengua, que estimulaba a Tony. Nunca lo había hecho antes, era natural lo que hacía aunque sí había aprendido de cómo lo hacía James. Pero aprendido o no, podría seguir haciendo eso todo el maldito día. Veía sus manos dejar marcas en las piernas y cintura del hombre por la fuerza en la que lo halaba, pero no importaba, necesitaba más asfixia, más sabor de Tony.

Cuando no fue suficiente, haló a un desorientado genio por el placer y lo alzó en peso.

— Siéntese en mi cara, señor — dijo mientras se echaba en el duro y frío piso boca arriba esperando que el millonario haga caso.

El millonario se agachó lentamente dejando que sus rodillas cayeran a los lados de la cara del rubio y sus huevos en la boca de este mismo. Steve sintió como sus mejillas se llenaban de los testículos de Tony, complacido de cómo el peso de ese hombre ejercía presión y empezó a jadear gritos ahogados. Le chupaba las bolas y luego lo levantaba para regresar a su entrada, así de manera consecutiva.

James había observado el espectáculo con una sonrisa, llenándose los ojos de los músculos del cuerpo de Tony, de sus gemidos gruesos y de su polla que saltaba ahora sobre la cara de Rogers. Su propia mano bajaba y subía lentamente dejando a su glande expuesto y adolorido, caminó hacia Tony y le puso la polla en la cara. No tuvo que decir nada, el placer que le estaba dando Steve fue suficiente para domar al menos un poco a aquel hombre, el castaño miró al Soldado del Invierno y le sonrió, mientras ponía la boca en forma de “O”. Barnes le sujetó del pelo y lo atrajo lentamente mientras introducía su dura verga en la boca de ese hombre perfecto. Casi se vino de solo sentir la lengua de Tony así que del pelo lo haló insistiendo con la mirada de que lo haga lento. El millonario se la chupaba con gusto mientras él mismo recibía la mejor mamada del rubio. Bucky no era un hombre de paciencia, luego de unos segundos tomó impulso y empezó a cogerse la boca del millonario, llegando por momentos a su garganta, haciendo que las lágrimas de Tony fueran por primera vez de placer y no de dolor, en años.

Cuando la lengua de Steve al fin empezó a entrar y salir con tranquilidad del culo de Tony, introdujo un dedo y luego dos para seguir chupando. Tenía la cara brillante y orgullosa, bañado en su propia saliva y del preseminal de Stark. Ya no esperaría más, era el momento.

— Salte, Barnes. — Bucky lo miró furioso, pero igual salió de la boca de Tony, Steve lo levantó en peso y lo devolvió a la mesa. Era hora de entrar, tomó su polla mientras miraba los ojos de del genio —. Mírame mientras te la meto, Tony. — Este poso sus ojos en él, complacido, excitado y empezó la entrada a aquel agujero pequeño que lo apresó de inmediato.

Tuvo que parar hasta tres veces para poder llegar al fondo, pero lo logró; Tony estaba adolorido, sin embargo aun así se mordía la boca. Steve se quedó sin moverse con la intención de que se acostumbrara a él, mientras esperaba se agachó y apresó su boca con la de él.

— Si esta es la única manera en la que me dejaras quererte, la acepto, Stark. Y te voy a querer así para siempre. — Sus lenguas se unieron en un beso apasionado, necesitado, lleno de rencor y quizás, cariño.

James acariciaba los cabellos de Tony, jugaba con sus pezones, los chupaba y mordía, para luego regresar a su cuello. Desviviéndose en hacerlo feliz para que la penetración no le duela demasiado. Luego de unos segundos Steve sacaba su polla y volvía a meterla, fuerte.

— Ah, joder, duele.

— Le estás haciendo daño, imbécil. — James lo miraba furioso, tendría que acostumbrarse a cosas así, así que se detuvo en son de paz. Volvió a entrar aún más lento mientras masturbaba a Stark, esta vez la entrada fue más fácil y los gemidos de dolor eran lentamente reemplazados por gemidos de placer. Cuando Barnes verificó que Tony disfrutaba volvió a meterle la polla a la boca, siendo así follado por los dos lados.

— Duro, ambos, duro — pidió Stark con la voz en hilo y ellos obedecieron.

Las estocadas de Steve resonaban en el taller, como duros golpes llenos de placer y dolor. Sus huevos chocaban contra las nalgas de Tony y ese impacto lo volvía loco, tan loco como el culo apretado del genio. Steve estaba en un maldito paraíso. A la par, Bucky le causaba arcadas al millonario mientras le follaba la boca y la garganta desesperadamente. Cual conejos se daban placer con Tony, pero Stark, dejando su mejor esfuerzo para que este los necesite. Y las cosas no podían salir mejor, mientras ambos violaban cada parte de su cuerpo, dándose placer el millonario tuvo que tocarse apenas dos veces para correrse con la polla de Bucky en la boca y la polla de Steve en el culo.

— Tienen razón, solo necesito de ustedes, pero solo si lo hacen al mismo tiempo — gimió desesperado. Se sacó la verga de Bucky de la boca y la masturbó mientras lo miraba —. Entra, James, hay espacio para ti también.

Ambos soldados sabían qué significaba eso, pero no sabrían si era posible. Steve se echó al piso y Tony se metió su polla lentamente levantando el culo, mirando a Barnes.

— Vamos, soldados… rompan al millonario, hacer que no necesite a nadie más es la meta, ¿no?

James se colocó detrás de Tony y metió un dedo a su entrada, haciéndose espacio junto a la polla de Steve. Estaba demasiado apretado, pero su excitación lo había nublado, quería romperlo, cumplir sus deseos. _«Esa es la meta había dicho mi señor_ _»_ , pensaba mientras tomó su polla, la colocó en la entrada y comenzó a empujar lentamente.

— Joder, joder, joder. — Tony gritaba escandalosamente —. No te atrevas a parar, perro.

James empujaba y era tanta la presión que él también gemía adolorido, dudando de nuevo.

— Por Dios, Barnes, entra, hazlo ya. Obedece… — Tony estaba desesperado —. Yo soy Hydra para ti, vamos destruye a Hydra. Tú eres de Hydra, hazme daño. El Capitán es el Capitán Hydra, acá todos nos hacemos daño. Entra, James, en mi taller podemos ser quienes queramos ser.

Un, dos, tres. — ¡Mierda! — Bucky estaba dentro, Steve estaba dentro y Tony estaba medio desmayado sobre Steve, quien le besaba la frente con cariño —. ¿Tony?

— Sigan, es una orden. — Steve sujetó las nalgas de Tony y empezó a hacer que un moribundo Stark lo monte a la fuerza mientras que Bucky lucía ensombrecido de placer penetrando fuertemente.

Las dos pollas se rozaban dentro del calor de Tony, era cuestión de tiempo para que el orgasmo los superará. Y así fue, llenando de leche al millonario mientras este se corría encima del rubio. Salieron lentamente de él, sosteniéndolo para que no cayese al piso.

Los espasmos del segundo orgasmo hacían temblar a Tony quien recuperaba la consciencia lentamente pero el dolor en el trasero lo hacía inútil. Lo vistieron en silencio y luego a ellos mismos, por turnos. Abrieron la puerta del taller y salieron hacia el cuarto de Tony, en el camino algunos de los Vengadores los miraban en silencio.

Steve, quien cargaba a Tony, quien había caído dormido, miraba a sus compañeros mientras caminaba, desafiante. A su lado Bucky hacía la guardia, igual de orgulloso. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Stark, lo dejaron caer en su cama y lo acostaron.

— Voy por algunas pastillas para el dolor, cuando despierte se sentirá mal — susurró Steve a Bucky quien miraba enternecido al dormido.

— Yo le traigo el agua. — Ambos salieron un momento del cuarto, de puntillas.

Pero Tony los había escuchado, _«Que jodido es querer a los que más daño me hicieron_ _»_ , pensó. Estaba perdido, pero ya no le preocupaba, porque ellos estaban igual o peor que jodidos que él. Al menos ahora, nadie lo traicionaría.

**FIN**


End file.
